nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Magma-Man
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ To Magma-Man... Everything That Appears... Disappears... Featured Creation Not to force my way in here, but next time you make the poll for featured creation, would you mind including No Safe Place in the vote? I've been working hard to expand and update it, and would just like to know if you could. Damac1214 03:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) That's why I said next time. Thank you though! Damac1214 21:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Now you have Live again Want to go on Shangri-La tommorow (and by that I mean probably the morning or afternoon for you, but tommorow for me yes)? --Gruntijackal (Talk) ( ) 03:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: My GT is MountainMac. Damac1214 03:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Transformers I might give it a go. The only reason I like GoW is because of Gears 3 and Gears 1, Gears 1's got the best campaign (which doesn't rip off Halo except for the very last mission... which is good), and Gear's 3 multiplayer when you get the hang of it. --Gruntijackal (Talk) ( ) 04:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering... Why does Sniper call you "darling?" If I didn't know better I'd say he's gone straight-up homo... but, that isn't what it is, right? Likely... but making everything align online makes things much simpler for me, as I have learnt these past few years. Since I have almost literally left all other wikis, my identity won't change. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) Well that's quite crap. And you're refund/exchange time limit has probably ran out (I had a similair problem, but it was within 2 years so I managed to replace my old one for an Elite). Well, atleast you know that your Gold is, in theory, infinite as you got 1 year (presumably) at Christmas. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You Created Lockdown Right? Can you make a video with the cutscene. I can't find anyone who has played Lockdown 17:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC)New Dude A Message to Magma-Man the reveal. Thanks Magma! I will try and make sure that I will help you and Ebon keep this wiki a good place. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:47, January 25, 2012 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the role, dude :) EternalBlaze 20:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Say it ain't so! linky!CaptainMacMillan Nothing is true, everything is permitted. 05:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) thank you Thanks for the promotion to admin, dude. EternalBlaze 01:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request Now, I know I might be like a prick here, but I was just wondering, when can I/how can I become the next admin. I have been working hard on the wiki and I understand how things are run. However, if you are not excepting anymore admins at the moment, it's understandable (I mean the Cold War lead to the demotion than banning of an admin and an admin leaving, so I wouldn't expect you to give admin rights freely.) DeadRaiser Beware 22:23, January 30, 2012 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the major role, dude and again the second time, thanks for the promotion xD EternalBlaze 19:24, February 8, 2012 (UTC) re: You want me to take it down? I mean, it was a big achievement for me, but I'll take it down if you want me to. EternalBlaze 19:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Though its likely none of my worry I find several of Camalex97's recent actions and hostility towards other users quite disturbing. http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:DeadRaiser&diff=prev&oldid=37803 is just one example of his behavior which I found to be off the charts. After looking through his contributions, I found he has been highly rude to other users on this wiki much more recently. While i'm not in a position to judge what is block worthy or to hand them out, I feel you may want to review whether or not he should be allowed to stay, or at least give him a cool down esque block. Damac1214 21:27, February 8, 2012 (UTC)